


Go Back To Sleep [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: HRG/Claire S1 Heroes vid set to "Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums" by A Perfect Circle.





	Go Back To Sleep [fanvid]

HRG/Claire S1 Heroes vid set to "Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums" by A Perfect Circle.

 **[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezinVpzpW60) | [Dreamwidth](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/267438.html) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17gJmPYPaus8V71sOd7emZKiSgubyfb-C)** (download)

 **Notes:**  This vid, which has been over a year in the making, was done as my final project for my Media Studies Senior Seminar class. Special thanks go to [](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jarrow**](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/) , who helped me edit the music down to 3:30 in a con hotel room ages ago. :) I wanted to do a vid like this since I first got into  _Heroes_ , and I'm super glad I finally finished it, even though I don't even watch the show anymore. As a result, it uses only footage from the first season. My favorite thing about  _Heroes_  was always the slightly disturbing subtext between HRG and Claire, which I used this vid to exploit. I love the idea that he is totally obsessed with her, and that he is overprotective to the point where it is actually detrimental to Claire. And let's not forget those sexual undertones! ;)


End file.
